Toot Toot!
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: Who ever knew that Ichigo's inner world smelled that bad? Apparently, Only Shiro. The day in Ichigos inner world started as nice and sunny, but it soon turned all windy when Shiro decided to let his inner gasses take a look outside.


Summary-Who ever knew that Ichigo's inner world smelled that bad? Apparently, Only day in Ichigo's inner world started as nice and sunny, but it soon turned all windy when Hichigo decided to let his inner gasses take a look outside. We don't own bleach xD

Ichigo sighed as he laid back on his bed. /Maybe today wont be all that bad/ he thought. But for Ichigo, nothing is ever easy. As soon as he stood up, a

waft of air rushed at him, smelling of rotten eggs and the most foul things.

Hichigo barely felt the need to suppress a snicker from escaping as his butt made another sickening noise and foul gasses saw the light. Zangetsu sighed as he watched the hollow laugh about such a childish thing. It was gross, but he couldn't really blame him on doing it. Even hollows wanted something to ease their boredom with.

Ichigo Sank down to the ground and grabbed the limp body of cone. Forcing his fingers in his passed out mouth, He extracted the candy like ball and swallowed it. Once he was in his soul reaper attire, he forced him self not to breath as he forced himself into his inner world.

Hichigo burst out laughing when he saw his King appear out of nowhere with an expression that was clearly readable as disgust, nausea and anger.

He bent over in his laughing fit and created another flawlessly bad smelling fart. He was fully aware of the fact that it pissed off Ichigo even more.

Ichigo gasped in horror and clutched at his face. His eyes were watering by this time and he could barley make out the form of Hichigo bent over and laughing his ass off. Gasping, then nearly puking because of the smell, he glared at Hichigo and sank down to the floor. "H-...Hichi! W-What the hell?" He screamed.

This-," Hichigo clutched his stomach as another wave of laughter interrupted, "this is what ya'd call "the stench o' death."

Ichigo chocked out a growl and wobbly stood to his feet. "H-Hichi I'm gonna...G-gonna..." Suddenly, Ichigo fell to the ground and blacked out, drool dripping from his lip.

Hichigo promptly stopped laughing and stared at his King, not believing that he was this weak towards gross fragrances, though the living proof was lying right before him. "Oi," he said, and kicked him, making him roll over on his back. "You 'live?"

Ichigo let out a small groan before he jumped up and, In horror, pointed at his hollow. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He screamed, referring to the greenish cloud that had engulfed Zangetsu by this time.

A grin spread across the Hollow's face again and he snorted. "Duuude, I didn't see tha' one."

Frantically, Ichigo ran over to the cloud and began to wave his hands in front of it, attempting to get the green cloud that was suffocating Zangetsu away. "Hichi-" Choking, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and pulled the passed out old man out from the cloud. "What the hell did you eat, Ya damned hollow?" Ichigo screamed.

The white replica put on a face that looked like he was very deep in thought. He rubbed his chin and hmm-ed. But actually he wasn't thinking, he was just putting up a show for his King to make it looked like he cared about the question and was seriously thinking about it. Eventually he opened one eye to look at the strawberry and smiled. "I can fart whenever I like, y'know? And how tha' hell am I supposed to eat here?"

Ichigo thought about the answer for no more then a second before a loud noise ripped across his inner world. Screaming, Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and began running away from the now bigger green cloud that was chasing after him

GHAHAHAHA!" And Hichigo was laughing his ass off again. Clutching his stomach, rolling around on the side of the skyscraper and bashing his fist on the building. Tears welling up at the corners of his eyes he exclaimed: "Just like tha'!"

Ichigo, stopped suddenly and slapped Zangetsu. "Wake up you useless old man!" He screamed. Groaning, Zangetsu's eyes flutter open only to have him scream and jump into Ichigo's arms bridle style, eyes wide. "W-What the hell is that?" He roared. Ichigo rolled his eyes and glared at Hichigo. "Oh..Only a cloud of pure death that's GOING TO EAT US!"

Hichigo watched, still laughing hysterical as the deadly green cloud sprouted some nerdy glasses and an O-shaped mouth full of lethal-looking teeth.

Hichigo ordered his intestines to press some more of their feared poison out of his bum with sickening tearing sounds, and grinned a face-splitting grin that revealed his black teeth that would made people stop in their tracks to look in awe at his perfect dental condition. "Go, my dear fluffies!" he ordered, and jabbed his finger in his Kings direction. "Go and eat that handsome man that looks like me!"The deadly green clouds called fluffies set off in a pursue that made Need for Speed fans go to their emo corner and weep because their cars aren't as fast, and soon had surrounded the poor strawberry, who gawked in fear of their nerdy glasses and sharp teeth

Ichigo swallowed hard and starred in horror before suddenly, a loud noise ripped the air that smelled of, no surprise, rotten strawberries. /Oh shit..Did I just...?/ Ichigo turned to see a cloud of rainbow's and sparkles floating behind, a square shaped mouth and teeth lining the edge. The thing had to be at least as big as all three put together! Ichigo let out a small grin before pointing at the other clouds "Attack my minion!" Ichigo screamed. The cloud gave off a roar of pure hatred as is sprinted over to the other clouds, a trail of sparkles behind it. Ichigo watched as it took of on of the green clouds glasses, smashed them, and laughed as the green cloud began to cry.

The fluffies weeped, wailed and flailed their gassy bodies around in pain as the big square mouth bit all of their asses simultaneously, making Hichigo's eyes turn the size of saucers and fall to his knees, screaming his vocal cords to death in anger and surprise. BUT! Then he got the best idea! He stood up quickly and let out the longest fart in history of farting, making a noise that sounded a lot like screeching tires of twenty cars that eventually ended up crashing into each other."MUHAHAHA!" he laughed, leaning back and thrusting his hands up towards the sky. "Now, my dear fluffies," he started, "Merge together and become the ultimate Fluff!"

Ichigo looked at the cloud in horror and screamed, the rainbow cloud of gas retreating away from the larger one. Zangetsu's eyes widened in horror as he saw the large gas cloud looming over him. Skin deathly pale, Zangetsu starred at the growing mass of gas.

Silence.

Then..

A loud echo ripped through the air as Ichigo made a puking face and past out, Zangetsu's face serving a brink pink blush.

"E-excuse me..." Zangetsu whispered.

Eric sprouted a pair of saucer eyes with horn rimmed glasses and an oval mouth without teeth. He wheezed one time and shrunk. And shrunk. And shrunk. Eric ended up as a tiny cloud of green gas and died at the spot, sprouting a cross that said "RIP" as final sign of life.  
Hichigo clutched at his face, coughing loudly and turning so even whiter than he already was and thus became a light shade of purple. He could feel his lungs shrinking, and it reminded him of the good, but short time with Eric. He wept and fainted.

Zangetsu watched in shock as Ichigo and Hichigo's face's started turning a dark purple. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" He roared. As and Answer, Ichigo started choking, twitched, then lay still.

Zangetsu then looked over to the hollow and held his breath.  
Hichigo spazzed for a few seconds, the let out a growl as he started foaming at the mouth and drooling simultaneously. He spazzed, gurgled, spazzed another time and his fingers twitched. Then he stopped moving.  
His soul left his mouth and exploded in a purple cloud that quickly vanished. It reminded Zangetsu of one of the Zelda games he saw Ichigo play once. He sighed and petted his pink cloud. His pink cloud of grossness growled slightly. It sounded to Zangetsu like purring, so he turned towards it and made a kitty-like face.  
"Awww, does little pinky like that?" he asked, and started tickling it. It growled somewhat louder, but Zangetsu was being too thickheaded to notice. It sprouted a pink furry trunk. Zangetsu obviously thought it was cute since he started petting it. Pink annoyed cloud was getting angry. He pulled his trunk from his master's hands and hit him in the side. Zangetsu hadn't seen this coming and thus wasn't prepared for the hit. He soared through the sky and ended up, sliding to a halt, a couple hundred meters away. He grunted in pain and tried to get up. But his fart was there to keep him on the ground. It tossed its head backwards and roared. The old man was deadly afraid. Then the pink monstrous thing turned his face back to him and jabbed his trunk in his face and started sucking like a hooversucker. He sounded like a hooversucker also.  
Zangetsu screamed and tried to get the trunk off his face. But it was all in vain. Before he knew it he lost consciousness and was sucked up like dust.  
The pink cloud purred in victory.

Katakanion: Whahahaha, isn't this the best piece of art ever made?

xXxSeMe-ChAnxXx- I personally think It's the work of god -sniffle- :'3

Katakanion: Well, that should mean we're gods then, since I know for sure Aizen can't write this awesomely XD

xXxSeMe-ChAnxXx- Fer sure 8D Aizen is jealous of our skizzles -3-

Katakanion: Damn right he should be! x3 And I bet he's too wannabe god-like that he can't think of awesome farts XD

xXxSeMe-ChAnxXx- Well, that's something even tousen could point out. - w -

Katakanion: XD I think he can even point out his bitchcurl

xXxSeMe-ChAnxXx- Ohh! Pwnd xDD

Katakanion: XDXD But anyway, shall we continue this pwning talk to the point we were actually trying to make?

xXxSeMe-ChAnxXx- I think we should~! You readers need t-

Ichi-DAMN YOU TWO! D

Hichi - WHAHAHAHAHA! Imma gunna pwn y'allllllll!

xXxSeMe-ChAnxXx- o_o I think we've angered our death by fart friends... -snorts-

Katakanion: *snorts* yeah x] How'd you like your pretty coloured clouds o'doooooooom?

Ichi-*flails arms* WHY YOU SON OF A...-!

Zangetsu-*screaming from inside the fluffy*

Hichi: Whaha, I didn't mind their colour, BUT WHY DID SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS ME GOTTA DIE? Besides, King's 'n old man's were gay.

Katakanion: LOL XD Now I see them doing a gay handshake XD

Ichi- YOU ALBINO BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK!

xXxSeMe-ChAnxXx- Gahahah xDD Anyways~ Reviews? :3

Katakanion: Yeah, peeps, REVIEW! Else we'll make them fart and send them your way... MUHAHA


End file.
